The Broken ButterFly and Death's Apostle
by SilverxPhoenixDragonxQueen
Summary: In the sky overheard, dark clouds massed together.'What do I even do now' Jill thought to herself. Her arms shivered as the cold behaved like needles. She heard footsteps approach her. She saw an outline of the person before her. "Giving up already?" A question was asked before given a proposition. A storm raged in the skies above. AU Jill, HUNK.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

It was a chilly day near the end of September. They sky above was covered with patches of clouds and the moisture of the morning dew only amplified the cold temperature. It was early in the morning, a brunette woman woke up gasping for air and felt signs of a fever in her body. She leaned forward then noticed that her short hair felt sweaty. Not something that usually happened but she shook her head. Maybe she had too many layers on while she slept. The woman glanced at the nightstand and the clock said...5:30 A.M.

The woman moved her blankets away from her legs so she could lower them in front of her. She yawned and raised her arms to the roof for her morning stretch. That was usually her favorite part in the morning. She walked away from her bed and looked through a window to check the street. It became a force of habit so she could react to any method of danger. Today was also a day that she didn't want to think too much about, but she worried about it anyway.

The day was September 28th, 1999. The anniversary of the Raccoon City tragedy.

The street seemed to be clear and normal… Like it has been for the past 363 days. The woman could see the old lady from the house in her front lawn. Her name was Ms. Moore and she prepared to take her dog out for a walk.

Once Ms. Moore noticed the woman at the window, both of them waved their hands at each other with a smile.

The brunette woman sighed and felt the cold chill of dawn emanate through the window. The woman crept downstairs carefully and hoped that she didn't wake up anyone. She went for the library, where she waited for her father, she knew this was his time to come here and have a morning drink. With the shot of whiskey, he would have a book in his lap under his favorite chair and lamp.

The father usually wore a robe and sat beside a scented candle. The smell of mint was his favorite. As he shifted his legs a pet cat passed right by him undisturbed. When the woman entered the library so quietly that he barely heard the door open and close. It was so soft that he had to raise his head in confusion. So like most humans, he wanted to investigate. He crossed the floor in a few strides. He noticed the brunette woman. "Honey, are you feeling alright?"

A wide smile brightened her face. "I'm fine, it's just I needed to talk to you about something."

The father nodded and gestured to a seat behind her. "I'm all ears." He whispered and took a book then opened it.

She cleared her throat as she looked at the nameplate setting in front view of the desk 'Arthur Valentine.'

"Chris and I met a man a week ago," she said, and needed it to be hearsay. "His name is Clive O'Brian, he talked to us about a possible group."

Arthur looked back at her. "Okay..."

"After a long talk with him, he wants this new organization to work against the bio-terrorism." she said, dropping her gaze. "It's just it doesn't have the funding for it, yet. It's going to be called the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance."

He closed his eyes, and though he was not at all old— in his mid-fifties, the years were etched upon his face. "Honey, I thought you're going to help with reveling the truth of what happened to Raccoon city?" He took a deep breath. "So you're letting go of S.T.A.R.A.S?"

"No that is not it, we'll always help to bring justice to all the victims of the city." Jill said before a knock on the door interrupted the moment. The door slowly opened to reveal a middle age woman with a cup in her hand. "Oh Jill I never thought you're awake?" she said happily as she walked beside her husband.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah."

The mother came in behind the desk, and pressed a light kiss in Arthur's cheek and gave him the cup. A small mist of steam lifted from the coffee inside. Jill watched them silently, the sight couldn't help bring a smile in her face and how lucky she is to be alive. There has been many moments in the past she thought she'll never see them again.

Deep down she did wonder if this the future for her and certain clueless guy.

Chris Redfield her long-time partner, as irritating and thick minded he can be sometimes but still the brunette woman waited for him to make the first move. She can name a dozen of opportunities that she gave him to do so. She tried that in the previous week and still nothing happened.

"Jill what is it?" The mother asked.

"Ah nothing mom," she gently shook her head.

Arthur touched his wife's shoulder. "Grace, don't bother her, her birthday is coming up and she must be excited." The mother is was named Charlene and she has been married to Arthur for twenty-six years.

Jill chuckled softly. "Excuse me, I'm going to bed." she stood up and left the library.

"Alright, we'll wake you up for lunch." Charlene replied.

.

.

4:00 P.M. Washington DC

There are many people walking along the five-foot ways on both sides of the street. Many office-workers are running to their work places, some of them are walking out, going home. Jill could see these sharply dressed men and women hurrying towards companies close by further down the street, and some take caps to leave. For today, Jill decided to wear a cyan blue suit with a white button up shirt underneath. For today, Jill felt that she wanted to wear pants instead of a skirt. Like usual, Jill had her hair tied back into a ponytail since wanted to look professional to her soon to be colleagues.

Jill kept an eye on the road even though she was on the sidewalk. To never take chances was part of her motto now.

The street has been made one-way some time ago to cater for the ever increasing traffic volume. Lunch hour would usually find the street to be un-crossable. Jill wanted to cross to the other side carefully, she looked at the traffic. One look told her that it is too dangerous to make a run for it. The cars and motorcycles are moving at considerable speeds and they do not seem to be in the mood to make way for any one. After what it felt like forever, she was able to cross the street where she could see the sign of the coffeehouse where they're going to meet.

Jill checked her wristwatch… 4:15 PM.

'Right on time.' She thought as she went through the moving door.

The place was a little crowded to her surprise, her eyes observed the place until she saw a long time companion wave his arm.

"Over here." Chris Redfield stood and waited. "How'd did your morning go?" He said and pulled the chair out for her.

"The pleasure is all mine and not bad." She replied.

A young waitress came in and put two small cups of coffee in the table. "Enjoy." She said and left them.

Once Jill looked back at Chris. Today was the first time in months that she got to see Chris in a suit for a change. He looked especially handsome. His suit was mostly black with charcoal lines to act as stripes that curved downward from his broad shoulders and helped showed the shape of his well-toned figure underneath. An ivory undershirt was exposed as Chris didn't like to always button up his shirts and a red tie could clearly be seen. Jill kind of wished that he would dress that way more often. As much as she checked him out, there something about his expression that pulled Jill away from her observations.

His expression was of concern than his usual dopey smirk.

"What?" Jill asked. "I know that face, what happened?" Chris closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"You're going to be interrogated soon," he said in a soft tone.

Jill raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but it's not just you, that police officer Kennedy were questioned and even my sister. I wanted to tell you last night in the phone but I thought it's better If I said it in person." he paused for a moment. "According to them, they looked over the evidence and it might tell them the names of other people involved in the Raccoon City tragedy."

Jill crossed her arms and sighed. "Well it took them long enough."

The evidence Chris referred to was the documents, photos, written testimonies, and CDs of Umbrella's involvement of the outbreak in Raccoon City. Jill remembered a former Umbrella employee named Carlos who helped her escape the nightmare. What become of him these days? Jill did not have the slightest idea.

"Don't worry you have our support. O'Brian, Thomas and I are going with you." Chris said with a smile.

"Thanks." Jill nodded.

Thomas

Age: 25

Another supporter of the new BSAA group and the very first one to join, there is few number of people who took part to help O'Brian make the total off ten people including Jill and Chris.

They had been together for a month, hiding the group from public eyes until they have the good funding to continue and grow more to the point where they have their own building.

A bit on the reserved side but his credentials completely checked out for him to be an amazing asset to the B.S.A.A with O'Brian. Jill remembered the occasions she would tell Chris that such a thing would need to exist in the coming future and it could finally be happening. Honestly, Jill completely hoped that this could start off strongly and influence other such organizations to form against bioterrorism.

.

.

.

"You'll be investigated with us in the hotel where we always meet. I wanted to tell you here before we leave, so you can prepare yourself." Chris said and took a sip of his coffee.

"Thanks, I truly appreciate it." Silently she looked down at her cup for a moment, before she took it and sipped the cup. The coffee was still completely fresh and she slightly burned her tongue. But she did get some time alone with the adorkable Chris.

Chris waited for her until she finished her coffee. "I'm ready, let's go." Jill searched through her pocket and put the money on the table. A small tip rested at the table for the waitress. Jill didn't pay attention to the fact that her hand was one the table.

Chris held her hand and squeezed, she didn't need to look back, and her smile was the answer he needed. Their hotel was far away from her neighborhood. Like about 65 kilometers away. As much as Jill loved to exercise, there was no way she could walk back and forth if the situation would call for it. Instead, Chris offered to carpool with Jill to the hotel.

It took them at least twenty minutes to arrive by car.

The hotel was large with 25 floors, together they went through the elevator and Jill pressed the 5 floor. A special floor specially booked for them where the door immediately open to a large living room. "Can't wait to meet everybody." Jill announced happily.

"Yeah, Jane is going to be early like always." Chris added as he entered with Jill at the doorway.

Once the door opened, multiple voices followed, about six people were in some sort of conference room.

"Hello Valentine, Redfield." Tomas nodded to the each of them. However, he said Valentine's last name in a softer tone compared to Chris'

"About time you too arrived." Clive O'Brian lightly shook his head in disappointment.

"Good morning to you too." Chris wanted to sound like a smartass.

Though as soon as the voices came, the vanished at the sight of a man in a black suite setting in the couch. Jill glanced at him and the man was dressed completely in a black suit. The undershirt was black as well as the tie he wore. "Miss Valentine?" He called. Jill looked at his face and he looked to be of Hispanic descent he cleared his throat.

Jill frowned at the man, "Yeah that's me." Jill spoke without hesitation she went and took a seat in front of him. Several members there moved their seats closer to get a better view of the supposed _interview_.

"What is this about?" Jill cut right to the point.

The man in suite put a few papers in the coffee table, and prepared a pen and a small paper. "Tell me the name of your parents?" His expression was completely blank and his eyes almost looked like it was devoid of reflection.

"Arthur and Charlene Valentine." She watched him and refused to blink.

"How long were you part of S.T.A.R.S team?"

"Four years."

The man looked at her for a moment like he is searching for something in her eyes. "Do you have any relations to one named, Albert Wesker?"

"No." Jill was glad that she never thought much of her former S.T.A.R.S. captain.

An awkward look appeared in the man's face. "Really? Is it not true you were Carlos' partner and escaped Raccoon city with him before the nuclear explosion?"

Jill felt the extreme urge to roll her eyes at the man but was reluctant to do so since this could be important to the B.S.A.A.

The question had raised heads around her co-workers. Chris came closer and stood behind her and waited for an answer. Just with his presence, Jill felt like she could get through this. Just one of the things that she respected about him, he always knew when to provide moral support.

"Yes, Carlos know the truth and he joined me to help flee the city." Jill answered confidently.

"That's right." Chris interrupted. "Trust me pal. We know Jill has nothing to hide about the incident."

'Thanks Chris.' Jill thought as she kept her posture straight in the chair.

"Yes she is a good woman, and passionate for justice." Jane the raven haired young woman stepped forward.

"Don't you dare think she is one of them, Raccoon city was her home too and she lost so much."

The man showed a smile, devoted of humor and more for pity. All of what they just told him meant nothing to him.

"Well, that's great that each of you feel that way about your _trusted_ co-worker." The man lowered his right arm to reach for a right leg and pulls out a folder. "Did the S.T.A.R.S. members of the Bravo team know they were sent in to die?"

"Well yeah. That's why Alpha team was called as back up." Chris pointed out.

"What do you think now, knowing this new fact that Jill Valentine was the one that organized the transfer?" The man looked around the room. "From the investigation that we've done, we learned that Jill is a former employee of the Umbrella. Several records have lead a thin narrow trail to Jill of her taking bribes of the company… just like Wesker."

"What?" Jill asked, worry is evident in her voice. "Why are you looking at them like that?" The men took his suit case and took out a dark red file.

"I have a proof that your dear good woman was involved with Dr. Birkin and the UBCS. The whole reason why Jill even encountered Carlos was because they wanted to go to the underground facility to steal the G-Virus to sell to the world market. The plan completely failed and the two just chose to escape the city, the only reason she was able to leave the city was because Barry Burton was a known Umbrella accomplice." The man gave Jill a blank stare. "You're responsible for spreading the virus in several locations of the city, while pretend to help that poor man Dario and his daughter."

"How is any of that possible!?" Jill stood up.

"While you entered the Umbrella Lab and awoke the Nemesis experiment. Your blood is currently bonded with the T-Virus and that thing was a conduit of infection. You lead the experiment to know S.T.A.R.S. pilot Brad Vickers."

"What about him. The recorded radio messages were of that him wanting to use a helicopter to evacuate civilians." Tomas spoke up.

"Well that is true. But what if I were to tell you that Jill found Brad, tried to talk him into joining Umbrella, and when he denied to join her." The suited man smirked at Jill. "She killed Brad at gun point and blamed it on the Nemesis."

The room fell silent.

The shock of his words had made everyone in the room speechless, Jill tried to laugh, she thought within her heart this was a joke, and they've must be tricking her for the birthday party.

"You're kidding right?" She asked. "That's not funny."

O'Brian came forward. "You're lying, Jill would never do that."

"He's right I known her for years." Chris shouted. "Enough of your bullshit show me this so called evidence."

"Check this." The man took out a small file and passed a document to Chris Redfield.

The people in the room gathered around Chris looking at the content of the file. With each passing second Jill could feel her heart can be heard like a thundering drums, she still can't believe what was going on, all of this feels like a nightmare.

When Chris looked at her, his eyes felt like they stabbed her, it killed something within her, and she couldn't ever think Chris someday will look at her like that.

"Chris?" she whispered. "What was in there?"

Chris shock his head sadly, "First captain Wesker, now you, why?" he turned away too ashamed to look at her again.

Jane angrily took the content and throw it in front of her. "Once again I was fooled, how dare you bitch?" she walked away to a corner of the room hiding her face.

"Jane?" Jill looked down, and what she saw made her blood freeze, there was few pictures of her with William Birkin, one of them it had her taken something like a needle from him, the other papers had a blood test that proves she had the T-Virus in her body.

And there is records of phone calls between Birkin and Wesker along with her.

"This has to be joke, I never met or spoke with Birkin in my time in the R.P.D. the only time I ever saw him is the day I arrived." Jill retorted looking at the man in front of her. "How did you even get this?"

"You sent a FAKE LETTER TO CLAIRE AND TOLD HER GO TO RACCOON CITY. SHE WOULD HAVE TO BE ABDUCTED!" Chris slammed his fist on the table.

The suited man crossed his arms. "You're not the only survivor of that hell." Chris was in the verge of tears. "Why Jill? Tell me," he said his gaze dropped to the ground.

"O'Brian, you don't believe this do you?" Jill watched the faces of her beloved group. "Guys?"

"Traitor." Thomas said.

Chris wiped his tears and looked at her, again at last. "I want to believe you, I really do, but...Wesker was our captain for years and he sacrificed S.T.A.R.S. just like that." Chris' shoulders dropped. "You're not the partner I know."

Jill stood screaming. "I cannot believe you'll give up on me of all people. Why?" she paused to take her breath. 'I cannot believe I ever had feelings for you.' Jill screamed in her mind.

The man in the suit took hand cuffs from his pocket. "Jill Valentine, you're under arrest, for your involvement in the tragedy that took the lives of 100,000 people," he said and roughly put the one of the cuffs on right wrist. "You have the right to remain silent, everything you say can and will be used against you in court-"

Jill though was watching the faces of her so called friends, burning them with her shocked eyes of how they easily gave up on her and believed that so called evidence.

She took her chance and punched the man's face making him tremble a little and she sprinted toward the stairs, the way out from all of them.

"After her!" O'Brian screamed.

Jill went down the long floors with a heavy heart, she had no choice, but to stay away from the elevator. She did her absolute best to avoid being seen. Once she was down in the main hall, she didn't try to hide or walk normally. She bumped into people into her way outside of the hotel. She watched the sky and knew nightfall is coming soon. She sprinted toward an ally and took cover near a dumpster, from here, it was easy enough for her to ditch the handcuffs. Taken her breath, she allowed herself to cry.

"Why is this happening, why me?" Her mind raced of possible people who will benefit the most from her arrest, who wants to frame her?

.

.

.

By night fall, the clouds above thickened.'The sky rain teemed from above like the tears from my eyes, my life is over, I have nowhere to stay, my home is been watched, and I'll never go to jail for something I never did, I won't allow them to take me.'

'Once again they succeed in taken everything from me, and my friends... I don't know what to say, or what to think, am I disappointed? That could be something I truly feel but… it's more of how I could be betrayed by everyone that I love, the only people who believed me are my parents.'

Jill couldn't bring herself to say goodbye to them…

'I was able to be close enough to listen to them shouting at the man, they never believed any words told to them about me, and it did made me feel happy, my family still believes in me, but I cannot be with them anymore, I need to leave this town but how?'

The sun had set and Jill avoided all public areas that the police would use… yet here she was, alone, cold, wet and tired on the outskirts of the city. She sat alone on hill and found a secluded tree to sit beneath. She looked up to a dark amethyst sky. She laid down in the wet ground around the thick grass of the place, trembling like a weak branch. Jill just felt like she could be willing to sit next to this tree. Just to wait until the police to find her.

"Giving up already?" A deep voice scoffed at Jill.

Jill opened her eyes and looked up. The hill Jill took refuge, didn't have any real light posts nearby so all Jill could see was a silhouette of a person standing above her.

"Are you here to take me in?" Jill grumbled.

"What happens if I say yes?"

Jill closed her eyes and allowed several more tears to drift down her cheek.

"Well it probably isn't the kind of take in from what you're assuming." The silhouette lowered its head. "Mind if I sit down?"

Jill wiped her eyes. "Be my guest."

The figure sat down and leaned against the tree. "Life's a bitch is it?"

"More like a cunt." Jill shot back with venom.

"I don't blame you." Even in the cold, Jill felt a clothed shoulder gentle rub against hers.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Nothing really." The voice sounded like it turned in Jill's face. "It sounds like you can't stay here anymore." The silhouette knew the answer well enough.

"Whatever. It's not like anything's here for me anymore." Jill replied. A small gust of wind made Jill shiver to the bone. "Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter. I just have several questions to you."

"Shoot."

"Do you want to get away from here? Are you willing to get away from here? And are you willing to make a serious change to yourself to escape this place."

"Yes." Jill didn't hesitate.

"To which question?"

"All of them."

"I know a way out, if you don't mind leaving."

Jill looked away from the voice. It wasn't hard for her to make a decision.

"I'm ready to leave. I don't need anything to take with me." Jill replied.

"Good." Jill heard the silhouette move away from the tree. Then as time went on Jill's eyes adjusted the darkness. Now, she was able to see the outline of the person she talked to. Just something about it unsettled her slightly.

"I can offer a way out. If you want it." The silhouette offered a hand.

"I'm okay with it." Jill took the hand. "Who are you?"

The silhouette came into her view. "Call me HUNK."

 **Thank you for reading, please tell me your thoughts so far,**

 **Special thanks to my beta reader The95Will.**


	2. Chapter 2 The recruit

**Thank you so much reaperfan, I'm glad you find it interesting. It's nice to meet another fellow Hunk fan**.

When worries take control of us,

And Sorrows fall upon us,

The color of our life changes into black and white.

There is not a way for joy or a smile to reach us.

We do not feel the sweetness of life anymore.

.

.

.

He remembered, though it seemed like a dream. The car was speeding over the road, the rain outside pounding like bullets upon the car. Hunk glanced at the shivering woman in the back seat. Her head rested against the window. When the drive began, Jill folded her blue sweater then folded it into a makeshift pillow. Her hands are around her shoulders in a desperate attempt to warm herself, her eyes are closed.

She was in a deep sleep after just a few minutes into the drive. It was obvious to him she's really tired and soaking wet. Even the seat covers didn't help much.

According to his wristwatch they should arrive in three hours to their destination. He shook his head lightly.

 _Vrrt Vrrt!_ His phone vibrated.

Hunk glanced at the dashboard. A small silver disposable phone vibrated again

"Hello?" Hunk asked into the phone.

"So how'd it go?" A deep masculine voice asked.

"Well enough. I didn't arrive in time to have the subject avoid the confrontation. The intel was off about the address so I had to improvise." Hunk replied.

"Well, Spectre tried to warn you about it, but you found her before it got out of hand right?" Hunk double checked the back seat to check on Jill. Her lips sealed and her fingers twitched ever so often as her head was still leveled against the window with her sweater pillow. Her mind is caught in a warp of extreme emotion, of course she'll feel badly about the situation.

"Affirmative. She was alone and accepted the offer. Can you have Sienna prepare a room? If there isn't any, I trust you'll improvise?" Hunk asked.

"You got it boss. See you back at the base."

"Copy that, Night Hawk" Hunk closed the phone.

The orange and occasional blue glows emanated to the hood and windshield as Hunk noticed he approached a turnoff. The red light signaled .

The drive went rather smoothly. Hunk avoided snacks and drinks until he truly needed it for the journey. With it being late in the evening to early morning, the roads were generally light on the traffic. Jill murmured to herself several times during the drive and Hunk kept all of it as mental notes.

Finally they arrived at the headquarters. The doors opened up and a water bottle was used to prod Jill awake. In a fit of reflex, she instinctively shoved her left leg out of the car to strike the thigh of a person at the door. As soon as that happened, Jill frantically reached around for a weapon.

"Woah! Easy there lady, what do you have against my car!?" Once her vision was clear, Jill realized she was about to break the windows.

For a moment she gasped for air. "Sorry, I don't feel too good."

Jill trembled slightly, indeed her body felt like she's coming down with a bad fever. She brought the covers close to feel a little warm at last after everything. She looked at the window though it was dark and nothing can be seen. "Where're you taking me anyway?"

"My place, where do you think?" he replied and focused on the area around her.

Jill pondered over what he said for a moment. "Hold on," she said at the verge of anger. "If you try anything I swear to Lucifer, I'll kick you down there, a kick will make you forget your name and seven years from your life."

Hunk chuckled and shook his head, though he can understand the reason behind such behavior. "Did you forget our talk? Go introduce yourself to the team, take a tour or something and see your new room for the rest of this week." Hunk stood out of her way. "We'll be leaving Tall Oaks and settle down in London." Hunk closed the car door then turned on a light to reveal a well-stocked garage to Jill.

Jill sighed heavily and looked down at her hands. 'So this is the path my life had taken, I'm an outcast living with a bunch of strangers in the Great Britain… happy birthday to me.'

"Listen…" She heard Hunk though his voice was stern. "Believe me when I say this, my team...we have each other's backs no matter what, it's like our motto we finish the mission together unless death has claimed one of us, we go through training everyday none stop until sure we have the strength to face anything that comes are way. Are you ready to handle what we'll ask of you?" He kept a calm tone.

Jill held herself back from punching him in the face, "Did you forget I'm a former member of S.T.A.R.S. I can hold my own fine."

"Fine is not good enough, look at you, what happened had taken all your energy and you're sick now." He fired back. "If you want to fit in well with my team, you better forget that: yeah you can hold yourself fine and start all over."

Jill grunted and turned away. "Fine whatever, bring it on." Hunk just nodded at her and the two heard something on the far side of the parking garage.

A nearby door opened up to reveal a new face to Jill. A young woman in her late twenties smiled then nodded to them. She was definitely young as Jill could tell. She had shoulder length platinum blonde hair which her bangs were combed over to her left side of her forehead. Her dark emerald eyes blinked at Jill. "This the new girl? She's got the build for mercenary work." She chuckled.

"You're not going to introduce yourself to me are you?" The woman heard a pause in her breathing for his question. As she got closer, Jill noticed that the she had a lean muscular figure that was similar to her own. For attire, the woman had a grey pants with a maroon tank top that didn't restrain her movements. Jill assumed the woman dressed rather casually for what this base might be used for. Underneath the clothes, Jill could clearly see a red dragon tattoo that went from her right hip whirl around to her right shoulder.

'A fighter for this little group of Hunk's?' Jill thought to herself.

"Does it really matter? I'm sure you know who am I?"

Jill walked behind the woman in a wide open hall. She led Jill to a third door in the hall and upstairs. The young woman entered the dimly lit room, she was preparing the sheets and the blanket over the small bed like she was told earlier, of a new recruit coming tonight.

"Sienna?" A masculine voice called from the door. Jill glanced there as well but didn't pay too much attention as she wanted to get settled in the new location.

She barely contained a laugh of surprise at the sound of a young man outside, he was out for quiet some times. The door opened and she could see his silhouette come in.

He appeared to have tanned skin tone with a medium build for what a military operator needed to be in. He had a black t-shirt with blue jeans and black boots. He had short black messy hair that that looked to be finger brushed than combed over. His eyes were of a darkened brown and was obviously of oriental descent. His chin had several black whiskers but looked to be well maintained. There wasn't a hint of fat on his face either. Jill knew that he was ready for all forms of combat.

"Hey welcome, what it is?" she said and stepped forward. "Did you bring the new recruit?" he asked.

"No, Hunk is the one that brought her here. Sorry it took me almost the whole day to report back. It was true there is products been sold in the black market, some source said it could be Sergei's men, but not sure if it is reliable, so there's that V." Sienna replied.

'V?' Jill winced at the letter. She looked back at the man and noticed he responded to Sienna.

Even with the little light source she could see the half smile on his sharp face. "Her!? I wasn't told she's a woman, could it be that..." He stated and he looked at Jill, she wasn't visible enough for him to realize that, and although his tone was light, a real curiosity can be heard beneath it.

The two walked away from Jill to give her some space to set down and take her breath, but mostly they didn't want her to hear their talk.

"Yeah, can you imagine it's that Valentine girl?" He whispered and crossed his arms. "Apparently she is wanted, for taking part of the Raccoon City outbreak."

Sienna put her hand on her chin. "You're not serious are you?"

"I am. I got a copy of her arrest warrant."

She was silent, thinking, her mind recalling back her time in Raccoon city, the images of the walking dead of the strange turn of events. "But we..." though V stopped Sienna, when he raised his hand. "Talking will do no good against them, it's like the disgusting Umbrella tried to frame people. They're trying to clear their name."

"Why I'm having a hard time believing this?" she whispered. Her back faced them. "What if all of this just a trick to find us!? We'll be arrested in no time."

V lightly punched her shoulder. "Will you stop being so pessimistic, our mentor is no pushover, he won't bring that woman here if it was all just a trick." With that he walked out of the room.

All of them were living in one house, it wasn't anything fancy but nice and comfortable. The group wanted to keep themselves away from prying eyes; the house was in a wooded area kind off close to farmers, far away from all the noise of the city, they had to stay there long enough to find their way to leave the US.

In the first floor, Night Hawk and several other mercenaries that Jill has yet to meet, had their rooms. While the second floor is for Hunk, Sienna, and V. Now for Jill as will since she'll share the room with Sienna.

There was a routine in the house, three days for a specific members to leave to the city separately to buy groceries and other supplies.

In the back of the house there's a yard large enough for training, right there they've worked hard to improve themselves. To their luck aim practice is good, no one will suspect them, and they'll think there is a number of hunters moving for their food.

To each one of them, there is a story they love to forget. What make them so close to each other is how they were fooled and sent to their death after everything they've done? Their loyalty was rewarded with this, and they witnessed all the chaos that happened because of Umbrella. They were part of it as well.

Sienna took a deep breath and made her way down stairs to the living room where she saw Night Hawk reading a magazine. "I never knew you're interested on such magazine Jimmie?" She teased.

He didn't look up at her though, he knew her ways very well. "Hey darling now it's not the time to act like a bitch okay? We can play your game tomorrow. Why are you still awake anyway?"

"Will I have a roommate now so...?"

Night Hawk chuckled and looked up at her. "Nice." after a moment of silence, they heard the door slam shot to her surprise she saw the figure of the woman limping in front of Hunk but this time she was carrying a dark bag on her shoulder, and Sienna wondered how she left the room.

Perhaps the moment she was in the living room, Jill came down silently.

"Hello...?" The woman looked sickly pale, shaking barely holding herself.

Though Jill didn't response. "Take her back to the room." Hunk ordered calmly.

Sienna gently touched her hand and felt the serious high temperature. "Let's go, I have some clothes you could wear they'll fit nice, didn't you chose one?" She whispered and led her over the stairs.

"So, did she really accept?" Night Hawk asked.

"What do you think?" Hunk replied. "She was willing to start over and change everything."

"I see..." Night Hawk flipped to the next page.

...

Jill changed into a cotton blue pajamas, and immediately laid down on bed searching for warmth. She didn't desire to talk to anyone, she was too tired to bother for food or anything. She stared blankly at the window in the left side of the room.

"Miss?" Sienna asked. "Do you need anything, maybe some warm drink?" Silence welcomed her.

"As you like, good night." Sienna said and left the room.

Once she heard the door close, Jill covered her face with the blanket and brought her knees close to her chest. She sobbed her heart out.

All the emotion burst out of her, after she hold it in her heart for the longest hours ever for her to reach that hill.

It felt like eternity until her eyes dried out. "I'll destroy everyone who stands in my way. Who need these so called friends? I'm no longer Jill Valentine."

Her sorrow turned into anger. A feeling she's ready to make it the reason to push her forward for the new tough life awaits her. "It's over."

'I'll look for Carlos, maybe he can help to clear my name, and I have to expose the truth of my innocent.' Her eyes shined of tears once again, for her heart still break into pieces at the mention of her friends. "I won't forgive them."

Sleep finally found its way to her, and she drifted into dream land.

Sienna returned to the living room, confusion was obvious in her eyes. Night Hawk was nowhere to be seen. "The woman is seriously sick, she needs a medical attention."

"Yes." Hunk nodded. "I've sent Night Hawk to call a doctor for her, did she say anything?"

"No, not a single word, can you trust her?" She asked.

"I don't, but there's too much talent to let it all go to waste." Hunk gave a deadpan response as he returned to his private quarters to the basement. Sienna just shook her head then returned to the kitchen to make herself a snack.

"Hey 'Enna? Can you make me a sandwich?" Night Hawk called out.

"Fuck you." Was his answer.

Night Hawk chuckled to himself as he readjusted himself to continue to read his gun owners magazine.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Special thanks to my beta reader The95will.**


	3. Chapter 3 Happy birthday

Morning came and an arm was gently put in the side. A gloved hand move slowly away as the doctor put the syringe and hung the IV next to the bed. "She'll be fine soon enough, do not remove it until it's done. You wouldn't want to wake her." The doctor said.

"But if her temperature didn't drop much, she should take these pills." She put a small box of medicine on the nightstand. Someone else took another blanket and covered Jill's trembling body.

Night Hawk smiled and patted the doctor's shoulder. "Thanks Harry I owe you one."

"Don't mention it Callan." Quietly he gathered his things and made his way out of the room.

"Goodnight Sienna." Night Hawk said and closed the door.

"Goodnight." She whispered, Sienna put the blanket over herself and laid down on her bed, near under Jill, she looked at the clock on the wall and it said… **1:30 A.M**.

'Well tomorrow is not going to be easy.' She thought to herself and closed her eyes...

The light faded, creating a new shadows and dark patches around. Eyes glimmered from tree hollows. The wind wailed between distorted trunks, it carried the sickly stink of burning wood. Jill moved faster, ignoring all the dying grass that caught at her shoes, she lifted her face and let go of the light of the stars and the shadows dance across her skin, she knew this place all too well... Raccoon forest.

Suddenly there was a wet feeling was all over her hands. She looked down and saw a dark crimson liquid. She begin to breathe heavily, so many thoughts are finding their way through her mind.

"No!" she whispered, once she looked around her again, she was surrounded with all the horror, all the memories rushed back to her.

She felt adrenaline rush through her, she clicked on her shoes and sprinted to the other side, a light was there before her where she could see Chris, Thomas and the rest of her friends .

"Guys help!" She screamed as she raised her arm, desperate to reach them though it seems they're moving far away.

"You're nothing to us."

"Get out of our lives traitor."

"You deserve to die."

Jill looked in the darkness then back at her former comrades as they raised their weapons. A scream was ripped from her throat when she realized she was in a huge amount of pain.

She felt warm hands shake her shoulders. "Are you okay?"

Her blurry vision cleared again, to see Sienna on the bed, she stared at her concerned. Jill took her breath and put her hand over her forehead, there she felt the sting of the needle.

It seems the time now is **2:40 A.M**.

Sienna sighed, she heard much about Arthur Valentine's daughter. It's saddening to see what had become of her, no one can act this broken. She double checked the IV, it was empty after an hour since the doctor came.

"Go back to sleep, I'm next to you if you need anything." Sienna said gently and removed the needle off of her hand.

...

Once again, Jill felt her body hurt and slowly wake up. It took her several minutes before she was able to open her eyes. She was feeling icky in her stomach, though she remembered that she was comfortably curled beneath warm blankets, slept through the night without eating anything, so it's her fault. Jill shifted, feeling the warm sheets against her bare skin.

'How long have I been sleeping?' She wondered.

Confused and feeling like it's been forever since she had a proper rest. Jill turned her head on the right side of the pillow. There was an empty bed on the ground, it didn't have much sheets and it most certainly doesn't look much comfortable. Not quite sure of what to feel about this, how she took the young woman's bed.

Jill tried to move again, though something wasn't right, it seemed like she was too dazed to move much now. She blinked then glanced around the room, to see it clearly now.

It was quiet small and cozy, remind her of that vacation house owned by her father. The furniture looked fine and typical enough.

Once again she pulled herself into a setting position, but couldn't step out of the bed.

"I won't get out of bed if I were you, at least not yet." Sienna came in as she held a tray in one hand. It had two plates of scrambled eggs with a side of bacon and two cups filled of water.

"Good morning Miss Valentine." Sienna said and placed the tray on the bed, in front of her.

Jill sighed and closed her eyes for a moment, "Good morning… I'm..." She looked up, a gentle expression. "Sorry for taking over your room."

Sienna chuckled and sat in front of her upon the bed. "Don't worry about it, you need your rest more than I do. It's no problem."

Jill checked the nightstand for the clock. **9:30 P.M**.

"Go ahead eat, if you wish to be alone I'll be down in the living room." Sienna said. Jill didn't response to that, her eyes focused on the plate before her.

That's the moment when party girl made up her mind, her hand reached for Jill's shoulder, "The reality is grief never goes away, you will learn to live with it."

Jill looked at the woman again, she smiled. Her hair is almost covering one of her sparkling eyes. Jill wanted to shout. 'Why are you nice to me!?'

This felt really uncomfortable, there had to be a hidden motive behind that smile she sees in her young face. She closed her eyes and turned away. Sienna's expression changed into sadness, but still understood the rejection.

"You're one of us now." Sienna whispered and started eating from her plate.

Sienna held the cup of water and waited for Jill to accept. "Come on, you need your strength mate." She winked.

Jill couldn't allow herself to smile, but she took the cup and nodded silently. Jill's mouth opened, but nothing came out. She wanted to say how she's grateful of her kindness, but one look into Sienna's eyes had made her stop. Fear, shock and pain hit her all at once, making her wish to vomit. Several awkward minutes passed, where many thoughts crossed her mind.

"Which city are we?" at last she was able to speak. Her voice is husky like something stuck on her throat.

"Tall Oaks." Sienna answered. "Didn't Hunk tell you that?"

Jill pondered for a moment, her memory seemed a little fussy about the car ride here. "I'm not sure." She whispered.

"Go ahead and eat already."

It took the two girls a few minutes to finish breakfast.

Jill slowly step out of bed, a feeling of dizziness followed. Sienna noticed and immediately held her hand.

"Easy." Sienna called out as Jill took a step at a time, Jill went for the door and opened it.

"I feel better now." Jill said, and pulled her hand away from her grasp.

Jill took a breath and walked in the small hallway, with the young woman right behind. Two men came up the stairs and stopped when they saw her.

"Miss Valentine, good to see you awake." Night Hawk said with a smirk.

"Who are you?" Jill asked, a tiny smile was at the corner of her lips.

Nighthawk placed his hand on his chest and bowed a little. "I'm Callan, AKA Night Hawk, at your service."

From observation, Callan was of Caucasian descent. There wasn't a hint of fat on his cheeks. He had a narrow nose. Underneath his nose and chin, there was some minor scruff all over but at the same time appeared to be well maintained. His eyebrows looked messy but well-kept enough to show that he still practice hygiene. His hair looked longer than the other buy and he kept it combed back. His hear appeared to be black or very dark brunette. Jill didn't stare at it hard enough to make a conclusion before she spoke up.

"Nice to meet you." Jill nodded. The other one, she still remember him. "You're...V?"

The man chuckled and replied. "Just call me Vector, remember to learn your role Miss Valentine."

Jill mentally flinched and felt like she wanted to deck Vector across his dumb ass face. In response, she just gave him a blank stare. Before the silence settled, Sienna stepped in.

"Take it easy V. You'll see her in action soon enough."

"I just want to know if she's worth the risk." Vector shook his head as the two passed by. Sienna led Jill down, where she observed the place better now.

"Nice place." She commented.

Her eyes caught the sight of a figure of a woman stretching outside.

...

Hunk laced his hands together on his desk, he wore a simple uniform and prepared for work. There was a computer in front of him with a large screen, it showed multiple files opened. The small white arrow clicked on another file. It didn't have a name so he'll need to make one to help with the management later.

He saw a five photos, it contained images of infected people and animal, the rest where images taken from surveillance cameras. There was a figure among it all, no matter the angle, the face was obscured from view. "What are you up to now?" he whispered. The name written down at the corner, made Hunk's skin crawl.

"What Intel you got for me?" Hunk asked on the phone.

"Oliveira." Spectre replied through the speaker of the phone.

"How can you tell? He hasn't been seen for over a year now, and then you think he'll just show up in the place?" Hunk asked. He frowned, once again to see someone he despised reappear.

"I see... will I have to clarify a few things for you," Spectre said. "Tricks are his trade, I recognize that anywhere."

"I'm well aware… but thanks for the tip on the woman. She might help with some information." Hunk whispered in a calm tone. "Follow up on some leads and be sure to keep in contact."

"Roger that." Spectre replied and ended the call. He lowered his head to his hands and took a breath." This is not going to end well. We need to leave to London sooner than I thought."

A knock on the door interrupted his troubled thoughts. "Come in." he replied, anyone can sense the annoyance in his voice.

Vector entered, "Morning sir, is everything alright? You seem to be on edge."

Hunk breathed, to calm himself down. "I'm fine, what do you want?"

"The Valentine woman is awake, isn't the time for you to go to the backyard?" Vector said and crossed his arms. "We must see her ability."

Hunk nodded. "You mean you want to see her ability. Just a moment Vector." he whispered and started typing something on the computer. He touched the back of the chair and pulled his black jacket.

"I'm going."

...

The weather was cloudy in that day, the sun was up, and an unbroken expanse of blue sky can be seen. A raven haired woman stretched her arms and welcomed the cold wind. It was her daily routine to come to the backyard, do some exercise until she feel refreshed.

"Morning Christina."

"Hey _Party Girl_." she answered without looking. "I'm done of..." she stopped after she saw Jill with her.

She was silent for a moment, just staring at her eyes, "And you are?"

"Jill Valentine." she said and shock her hand. Jill took a good look at another woman that she assumed that she'll be working with. She stood at least four inches shorter than Jill but at the same time recognize by the stance of her footing and legs, this woman was ready to spring into action at a moment's notice. She didn't appear to be as fit to Sienna or herself and that could be a choice made on purpose. Her build was at that of an athlete that could travel around.

'Maybe she doesn't have much of a combat role.' Jill thought to herself.

Her features was that she was of clear Asian descent. However, when she said Jill's name, she didn't speak with an accent. So that means the woman is of half descent or was just raised in an English speaking nation. Like the U.S. or Europe. Her hair was combed down in a simple way and was just kept short enough to that it just needed to be brushed aside more often than combed. Her eyebrows were maintained in a simple curve and she stared at Jill with dark lavender eyes. She was an interesting person at most to Jill.

"Call me Four Eyes." The Asian woman spoke very coldly.

The backyard was indeed large, it had many things thrown around, bullseye signs, and a path similar to sidewalk, but this one had plenty of stuff that blocked the freeway.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sienna asked.

Jill rotated her head to look at her. "I'm fine." Jill replied gently.

"Alright Miss Valentine, are you ready?" Hunk came out of the house. It was muffled as Jill looked up to see Hunk with his gasmask again. There wasn't a helmet or a balaclava to cover the rest of his head. Just the straps and the mask. The clothing he had on was some military black pants and button up. All that he really had on to signify he was here for a fight were some grey combat gloves he had on.

"Yes." She answered without hesitation.

Hunk took out a stop watch from his pocket and prepared it. "Alright, I want you to run through this five times, as fast as you can. Show me what you got NOW." He shouted and pressed the button.

Jill's legs ran, her heart beat is getting heavier by seconds, adrenaline flowed through her.

She didn't have enough time to mentally prepare herself. However, Jill put on foot forward after another. 'Don't think about it, keep going.' Jill kept her posture straight. The laps appeared to be short as she circled around at a fence and she carefully drifted alongside it.

'Breath in the nose, exhale in the mouth.' Jill repeated a timeless mantra… which a certain someone repeated it constantly to her which made it impossible for her to forget!

Jill didn't pay enough attention as her foot skidded off a rock and she stumbled for a few steps.

'FOCUS!' Jill shamed herself.

By the time Jill started to feel the burn. Hunk rotated his head directly at her. The slight amount of light that was there just gleamed off the red lenses and it unsettled her somewhat. It's probably because of how with covered vision, it makes it odd to know that Hunk appeared to be unblinking as he wore the mask… like an owl.

"Not fast enough." Hunk commented as Jill passed him.

'Damn it!'

Jill shook her head then noticed how sloppy her foot placement has been. Always adjusting to what ground appeared to be comfortable. This is not acceptable!

Jill noticed that she started to inhale with her mouth now. That isn't a good idea but this a trial of ability. 'Worry about well-being when it's over."

"Ah screw it!" Jill set her arms in 90 degree angles to create some imaginary leverage to propel herself forward on every step. By the time she made the turn to the corner to look back at Hunk. He crossed his arms as the stop watch was still visible.

"Not bad, but not great." Hunk said as Vector walked beside him.

"I see it too sir." Vector nodded.

"Kiss ass." Sienna smirked.

"Enough you two." Hunk didn't break his attention to Jill.

The third time, Jill exhausted herself on too much energy as she jumped over a small gap. Her panting and thumping heart was all she heard as her ears heated like drums . The constant vibration and thumping. As she kept track of her movement, Jill decided to make a short cut as she didn't want to go over rocks like the previous laps. There was a ditch that she could cross with a jump

Jill gave it her all and as she placed her foot inches at the edge. She jumped forward as he other leg didn't get into position fast enough… her kneecap collided with the ground and Jill rolled onto her back and stared at the sky.

Jill laid on the grass for a second gasping for air, sweat trickling down her face.

'What the hell is this? What kind of sad woman are you?!' She heard Vector comment.

"What are you doing V."Sienna whispered.

"An encouragement, easy party girl."

Jill's expression changed into anger, and she pulled herself up and continued running through.

Her speed was clearly slower than her first two laps but Jill made sure to finish on a good note at the end of the fifth lap. She didn't stop as she knew that part of important body function is offer the body a moment to cool down from exercise. She decided to walk a lap.

Hunk sighed and stopped the timer. "Not bad for a first time, seven minutes and twenty seconds."

The two women applauded quietly.

"Indeed." Four Eyes said. "I think she will not need a lot of work."

Hunk gave the timer to Sienna and came forward to Jill. She caught her breath as she returned from her cool-down lap. "Now, I want to test your martial art skills, how good are you?"

"Just test me." Jill stood tall.

"Approach and apprehend me." Hunk stated in a deadpan tone.

"What?"

"Just test me." Hunk repeated.

Jill knew it was a test to get her angry. Jill sprinted forward and lowered her back to have better use of gravity. Hunk leaned back then separated his arms apart as Jill wanted to go for his legs. She planned to flip him over and force Hunk on his back so she could use the height to grab his arm and threaten to break it to subdue the masked jerk.

Once Jill closed the distance, Hunk's left leg hooked forward and it caught her off guard. Then like that, she was punched on her sternum to land on her back. Once Jill looked up, a barrel of a gun pointed directly at her.

"Well you have the speed now." Hunk chambered his gun for a spare bullet to fling out.

Jill felt a chill ran from her toes up the back of her legs, was that from the cold air or her nerves, 'probably both.' she concluded. She allowed herself to lay down on the grass again to rest, feeling of trembles return to her body, as the air seem to be getting colder by the second.

"Enjoying the air Miss Valentine?" Sienna called out with a playful tone.

"Yeah." she replied and closed her eyes for a second, to allow herself to cherish the moment of this beautiful day. Though her body seems to be return back, to what she felt before, the fever came back. Immediately she stood up and returned inside the house.

Jill stood against the wall breathing. "Just my luck."

"Are you okay, Jill?" Sienna followed. "The doctor has left a medicine for you, if you feel the fever is coming back?"

"Yeah, I think I'll go back to the room now."

Hunk looked over his shoulder to Vector. "Get the armory ready. We need to figure out the kind of equipment that Miss Valentine could use in case of a mission, I feel like we'll get a call soon."

"Did she pass?"

"Not yet, but she did well enough given that she has a fever. Please take care of it."

"Yes sir." Vector turned around to walk to the basement armory. Hunk glanced at the watch. It read, five minutes and forty-nine seconds.

'Not bad.' Hunk smirked under his mask.

 **Thank you for reading, please leave a review what do you think so far?**

 **Special thank to my beta reader The95will.**

 **Goose team :) you're welcome indeed there is too few, thank you for reading I'm glad you like it so far.**

 **Thank you very much reaperfan. heh you're correct, she was wet until she arrived, jerk move yeah. A rifle to his unite that's what really matters.**

 **It is my first try with a multiple characters, I hope I can keep them fine and interesting as the story progress.**

 **The events here following Operation Raccoon city. As Hunk their leader, they had to live together for awhile until they settle down.**

 **To be honest, I'm like you, I used to read all these stories.**

 **What Jill went through isn't easy, she was robbed painfully of what was worth living for, no one but herself can find peace poor girl.**


	4. Chapter 4 getting ready

**It's been awhile, it's good to be back :).**

The next day came around as Jill opened her eyes at the dull ceiling. Not that may other ceilings can become interesting or of the like. She rolled to the opposite side of her bed… from there, she leaned up and yawned. Eventually she leaned up and stretched her back. She exited the room and into the oddly silent hallway. From there, she made a turn.

Jill stood in the living room after Party Girl left her and went for the kitchen, one question never stopped in her mind. 'What happened to me?'

She knew her strength is quite good, but it seems the emotional trauma she went through had weakened her, or she wasn't that strong to begin with. Jill gritted her teeth and sat in the couch. 'I don't want to be like this, hell no.' Just the simple evaluation of what happened. Jill clenched a fist as her eyebrows narrowed... 'I'll prove to them all what I can do.'

She heard a door open and someone walk down the hall. "Vous êtes la nouvelle recrue?" The woman asked with a thick and fluent accent. Jill watched her, as she slowly came in to the living room.

The woman is Caucasian and the first thing Jill noticed was her long brunette hair that was tied back. The length of it was almost down to her waist. She had a stern and alert expression pained on her face as she looked toward Jill. "Hey lady, call me Lupo." The woman did not keep her attention on Jill for a reply.

"Yeah." Jill responded. Jill noticed she had dark emerald eyes then got a good look at her physic. She clearly worked out, her arms and legs were in great condition. Lean but had each part of her body in peak condition but did not go overboard to the point of being a body builder. Not a hint of fat on her face either. As far as Jill knew, this woman thrived in combat.

The woman turned around with a glass of water then drank it in one go. Once she finished Lupo had her left wrist wipe her lips as she nodded to the doorway. Jill took the hint and saw the Japanese man.

"Miss Valentine, follow me." Vector spoke in a deadpan tone. Jill frowned and thought that this guy is going to be a pain in the ass.

Vector took her outside in the backyard again. While the two walked by, Jill noticed in the distance to see Sienna and Four Eyes sparring at hand to hand combat. She didn't have time to observe for too long as Vector lead her to left turn off which had a staircase go into the ground. He opened door down, leading to the basement. "This is the armory." he signaled her to go first.

Jill went down the steps carefully as it was pitch black. Vector flicked on the lights, the place was not that big, but the walls were completely covered in equipment. Firearms, vests, ammunition of various calibers and shotgun shell boxes. On the west wall, was crates of spare military clothing.

"What kind of a weapon you use... usually?" Vector walked behind Jill.

Jill pondered for a moment, the weapon she always felt comfortable with is Beretta 92F handgun. It was always her go to weapon even during police training and the academy. After that, from the drills of possible heavy combat, she used what the other good guys used. The MP5 sub-machine gun. For the job, Jill had two of them to work with and were prepped… in her personal weapons locker at home.

Jill took one of the weapons they had off the wall rack. It had a robust and bulky look to it. A Mac-10. It had a slightly wider barrel compared to the civilian versions bigger barrel and Jill ejected the magazine. It was meant for .45 ACP rounds. She nodded to the weapon. Something like this would definitely knock some zombies off their feet. .45 ACP is all about the stopping power. Something that those in the anti-bioweapons occupation knew was the bottom line to any weapon.

Jill eventually paced in front of the carbines and assault rifles section. Two in particular caught her attention.

There was the Commando SG-552 and a Steyr AUG. Both very good weapon and were field tested. Both weapons could fire 5.56 NATO rounds so it would not be a hassle to keep track of the differences. Jill didn't think much of them as she set each one down after looking at them.

She looked up at midway down one of the walls. It was the shotgun section. Remington 870 Tactical, or as Jill heard others call it, the 'Riot Shotgun.' She could recall whenever her coworkers would take turns using one at the shooting ranges. The sexy dark grey look to it had Jill chuckle at it as she walked by.

"Find anything you like yet? Missy?" Vector moaned as he drew an AN-94 Assault rifle. Jill remembered seeing reading about that rifle in a gun magazine. It fires 5.45x39mm rounds. The thing about the AN was that it's developed from the look of an AK-74 but this one leaned more toward the idea of accuracy as the bullets would engrain themselves into the target than go through them, compared to the 7.62x39. Jill didn't like the look of it so she didn't react to it. Maybe Vector needed to get that in the first place but brought her down here as a gesture of good faith.

"Hurry up." Vector said as he checked the chamber of the weapon. Jill rolled her eyes as she walked forward. Now it was time for the Light Machine guns.

They were LMGs, AKA Light Machine Guns. When you have a close to a hundred bullets spit out the weapon, something on the other end is going to die at some point. There was a IMI Negev and M60E4. Vector chuckled as he walked beside Jill.

"I like the M60, the slightly slower rate of fire makes it easy to realign my shots." Vector smiled.

"I don't blame you. It could keep a horde at bay if the user really put the effort in." Jill shook head as she looked at the opposite wall. There she smiled at the sight of the weapons.

Her eyes caught sight of two VZ61s. There were at a counter as one of them was completely disassembled, she smiled at them as she took the one that was assembled in her right hand and closed her left eye and checked the sight. Clearly aligned then ejected the magazine to see it could latch back on without any trouble.

"Now this… is my kind of weapon." Jill laughed.

"Please tell me you're kidding… Scorpions." Vector widened his eyes in apparent shock.

"Nope." She replied without a hint of hesitation.

"Strange choice." Hunk entered the armory with Night Hawk. "I always thought you were a pistol and knife kind of fighter, you know? Just goes to show how wrong I am about cops." Night Hawk lightly nodded in agreement.

"Smart ass." Jill closed her eyes as she pulled the chamber back on the VZ61 and heard it make the cleanest _click_. She smiled when opened her eyes.

Hunk sighed.

Night Hawk has his left hand over his mouth to keep himself from erupting into laughter. "Aww feisty one, I already like her."

Hunk crossed his arms. "Now, what's your code name is going to be? No one here use their real name out on the field. Go with whatever you feel like it, just be sure to make one soon." he said before he turned toward the staircase.

"Come on, briefing time." Night Hawk called the two of them.

The room they used for a meeting is a dining room, it had yellow light and flower in the middle of the table, and a fine looking grey sheet, a china cabinet in the other side where Hunk sat, at the end of the table. It was indeed hard to believe that such a place is owned by mercenaries of all people. 'Business must be good.'

The guys took seats in the left side while the ladies were in the right. Jill took a seat in the last with Sienna next to her. She knelt closer and whispered. "You know there is two guys missing in this meeting. Our true group size is four men and four women."

Jill nodded without saying anything. Watching Hunk at the end flip over some papers.

"We have a job to take care of in London, since we already had a plan to move there, pack your gear as half of us will head there tonight while the rest will follow on the different flight." Hunk took several loose papers and set them on the center of the table.

The group looked at each other for a moment.

Four Eyes raised her hand. "I thought we're here until things get cold and we get the chance to leave."

"That's right Four eyes, but this is a chance we must take, we lived here for almost a year now, it's safe to assume things are okay." Hunk replied. "Also, what did I say about assumptions?"

"Never make any." Four Eyes replied. Jill had her eyes glance around the room and noticed Night Hawk with a shit eating grin.

He rummaged through the pages until he found the picture and showed it for everyone to see. He showed the picture of a man covering her face with a hat. "They're already moving with their plan. We're requested to provide security detail."

"Roger that." Vector said. "We do need to map out the area?"

Hunk sigh and took another large-folded paper and spread it over the table for everyone to see. "This is the place where he is staying, our job is protect a corporate man named Ken while he does his business."

Hunk looked up at Sienna. "You will go down and sweep the underground, keep your eyes sharp and radio back of any strangeness you find. Be sure to do some recon of the staff as well as the potential guests."

Party girl nodded and crossed her arms. "You got it."

"Four eyes, you and Jill will escort Ken around." Four eyes and Jill exchanged awkward looks for a moment.

"Yes sir." Four Eyes spoke clearly and sternly.

Night Hawk chuckled quietly at the sight. "Vector and I will be around at the door handling the invitations." He leaned in and winked at Sienna.

Hunk nodded. "Everyone study what we're going to do. Do you understand your roles?"

"Yes sir!" Every one of them shouted. Jill made sure to join them when they did.

"Lupo, I've arranged Spectre to rendezvous with you. He has something he needs to talk to you about when we arrive."

"Copy that sir." She nodded before taking a sip of her water bottle.

"Dismissed. Be ready to go in four hours." Hunk as he left more papers on the table for the group to look over if they needed to. Vector was the second one to move as he took hold of a folder… the same one that Sienna wanted to read. The bickering ensued as while Hunk exited the meeting room.

Jill clenched a fist and followed him. "Hey, wait."

Hunk stopped in the middle of the hall and didn't bother to look back at her. "What do you want?"

"I want to know what my payment is going to be?"

Hunk smiled under his mask, both amused and annoyed. "Do your job well and you'll receive your share, Valentine." He walked away not waiting for her to reply. "After I deduct your new equipment expenses."

.

.

.

This day was unlike any other day, she could feel it. The weather was weird and gloomy, after the storm yesterday. A silver car turned right at a turn off.

A young red headed woman drove through the street, her heart pounding in her chest like thunder, ever since she heard of what happened she barely slept. The condition she saw her brother was painful to see, she was both sad and angry.

The woman pressed a button as the car's automated voice responded. "Call Leon." She needed extra details on what the hell happened.

"Hello, Claire?" A masculine voice responded.

"What happened Leon?" Claire noticed that there was an upcoming red light.

"All we know is that new evidence arrived that Jill Valentine cooperated with umbrella's private military. A deal went down and she had a private account which received a large allotment of funds. The account has been frozen around the time Jill avoided her arrest. We're still recovering new details as Jill has been added to the criminal database of the DSO... I'm sorry Claire."

For the duration of the drive, Claire received more information of what happened in detail. That documents of Jill being an undercover employee for Umbrella for years, even before the Mansion incident, during Raccoon City as well as afterward. Claire didn't react to any of it, she just absorbed it. She finally reached her destination and parked nearby. Claire sighed, as she looked at the house.

"I wanted to check up with you. I know next to nothing but thanks for the info."

"No problem Claire. If you find something out. Be sure to let me know."

"Take care." Claire pressed the button on the left side of the steering wheel. The call ended, she clenched the steering while with such force, that her left palm hurt for a moment. She exhaled slowly then pulled the keys out of the ignition. She eventually collected her loose belongings and exited the car.

She slowly walked to the front door and knocked gently. After a moment of silence she heard the sound of footsteps coming closer, and the door opened revealing a seriously pale Arthur Valentine.

"Good after-none sir." Claire stated with half a smile.

"Hello Claire come on in." He cocked his head and signaled her to enter. Arthur led her to the living room and whispered. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

Claire opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. "… No thank you… Please sir, sit."

Arthur closed his eyes and breathed. "Thank you for coming." He commented and took a seat opposites of her. Claire swallowed a lump in her throat and started to speak, even though she was trembling. She didn't hear herself on the most of what she said but spoke clearly without any emotional biases… All Arthur did was sit and listen.

"I'm very sorry about what happened." Claire paused for his reaction. Arthur immediately was in the verge of tears.

"Thank you." he whispered biting his lip, though he couldn't hold it anymore. He covered his face and broke into tears."My baby girl." he sobbed his heart out.

Claire came close and held him in her arms. "Sir please stay strong, I'm sure Jill is fine somewhere, we can prove her innocence." She rubbed his back gently. "My friend Leon and I will support you I promise."

It took Arthur a moment to finally calm down. Casually he wiped his tears and pulled away from Claire.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" She asked with half a smile.

"I'll go make some." He didn't wait for her to reply while he speedily walked into the kitchen outside of Claire's view. From there, she looked around the room to see some the photos along the walls. One in particular caught her attention. It was of Jill standing tall beside her mother at the Police Academy graduation ceremony.

"Where is Miss Charlene?" she asked.

"She's out to the grocery store."

Claire felt her phone vibrate, in a hurry she pulled it from her rear pocket and answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Claire it's me." Leon answered in the other line.

"Oh hey, do you have something for me?"

Leon grimaced to himself on the other line. "It seems the evidence against Jill is so tight that it's hard to believe anyone who tries to defend her. I asked around about this and will...it doesn't look good. Right now if Jill appeared, she'll be locked away for a very long time, I have to admit… its good she vanished."

Claire held her heart and shock her head. "Thanks Kennedy. See you soon."

"Don't worry about it I'm happy to help, especially in this issue."

From there, Claire waited with Arthur to help with the news to Charlene.

.

.

.

Around 6:30 P.M.

Jill stood in the long bustling terminal she could sense the excitement of tourists waiting to be flown to their far flung dream destination. London Heathrow Airport She smiled at the sight before her, she felt so much envious of the normality and ignorance of these people.

She wore a normal dark cyan blue suit, like she is a business woman going in a trip. The rest of the group were all in disguise.

Night Hawk wore a black V-neck shirt with a red long sleeve button up over it. His pants were black as well with red and black athletic shoes. He made sure to smile at the women who took the time to check him out.

Vector rolled his eyes as he stood next to him. He had a black zipper sweater with a hood at the back. He had dark blue jeans but also wore black combat boots. Jill smirked at the sight.

'Can't keep that soldier spirit down, eh?'

Four eyes wore a white skirt and a black t-shirt, and a usually smile graced her face. She had a pair of small white shoes that went with the skirt.

Sienna wore a blue sleeveless belly shirt with her hips exposed and a grey short jeans with a nice black belt. Her bangs were combed back as she looked to be the most comfortable out of all of them.

As they queued at check in desks, Jill could see groups of people all with their cases talking about the once in a life time opportunity to travel at this time of the day, and what they would do when they arrive.

Their faces were brimmed with happiness, grins like a Cheshire cat… Once they went to the other side, the guys came in.

"See I told you, Hunk took care of it, and we can go through without much trouble." Night Hawk chuckled. "Anyway, Vector, where is the bo...?" He stopped midway, realizing Vector's eyes were fixated on something.

Four Eyes rolled her eyes as she opened her PDA to continue reading about something.

Party Girl placed her index finger on her lips, hiding her obvious smile. She knew he was staring at her bare legs and visible hips.

Jill's eyes went between the two, and she understood, who would've thought that this could happen with two hardened _professional_ mercenaries. Though she admitted to herself that she judged them, without actually knowing their life style and what they're like.

Vector shock his head a little surprised and he answered. "He's already ahead of us, let's go now."

Night Hawk followed him. "You like blondie don't ya?" he said,

"Shut up Callan."

A voice echoed in the terminal, an announcement. "Last call for the flight to London, please go to gate 12 right away."

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you like this: the craziness is about to start.**

 **Special thanks to my beta reader The95will.**


	5. Chapter 5 London part 1

**Note: It's been awhile since my last update sorry, but I didn't gave up on this story. I'm still here.**

Chapter 5. "London Part 1."

 **9 hours later**

An unusual silence at the terminal was soon broken as passengers began coming through the arrivals doors shortly at 7:00 P.M. One of the attendant sat at her chair with a bored expression on her face as she read a gossip magazine.

Sienna was first out, she felt her back hurt a bit from the awkward way she was forced to sit during the plane ride. The woman behind her didn't realize that her knees slightly pushed into Sienna's back. Now it felt like she needed a back massage. She rubbed her back while she casually walked to the vacant section of the wall to wait for the rest of her co-workers.

Airplanes… she never liked them. In a brief moment she looked at the bottom of her left hand, her index finger trailed up and down.

…

 **9 hours ago, after boarding the plane**

Sienna felt her blood freeze, as she closed her eyes and tried to block the image and relax. Shameful how it seems she is the only one in the group who has an ugly fear of flying. To top it all off, if anyone learned that. It could mean that that this job wouldn't be as fulfilling to know that who would work with, could think less of her.

A smile graced her face in spite of the lump in her throat, when the plane was getting ready for take-off. 'I can do it...' She thought to herself.

In the middle of the struggle, she felt a warm hand touch hers. Sienna opened her eyes to meet Vector's eyes who seems to have changed his seat. She didn't have the time to notice it, over the panic attacks she was having. "Close your eyes..." He whispered.

…

 **Present time**

Sienna couldn't help it but to smile. Who would've thought? Someone that she once tried to kill would help her on an airplane. She snickered at how time does change things. She looked up and straightened her posture to relieve the tension from her back while she waited.

Jill walked through the bridge among the crowd, feeling her heart flutter in excitement. Once she reached the other side. Just the sea of blank expressions of people who walked in colliding currents. Not something that's pleasant to look at. So she didn't wait for anyone and immediately went for the observation deck, to see the view.

The land was green, there was a number of airplanes to the left, their doors covered with the bridge. The city lights, she almost can see them. The air in the middle of those fields must be sweet to breathe in.

"You seem to be in a good mood?" Four Eyes came in close.

'What was her name again...? Oh yeah, it's Christine.' Jill was happy she could remember Four Eyes' since Sienna called out to her back when Jill had her _test_.

Jill gazed back at her with a wide grin. "Yeah, I never traveled outside of the States before. To be in London? It's soo different."

"Come on…"

Vector and Night Hawk came out at last and the group went for the baggage reclaim belt. Jill waited next to the girls, she saw many kind of luggage. Red, blue, black. She must be the lightest of them all, she had one blue Wildcraft Bum Bag. The men took two large bags each, the girls had one bag but they seemed heavy enough to cringe.

"Burden my question Valentine, but how do you keep your hair nice like this?" Four Eyes inquired as Jill woke up to reality. She pulled on a handle on one end so the bag can be rolled behind the owner. Just to relieve the strain to carry something so damn heavy.

"Ah, well I have a certain shampoo and care at home. I used to have a long hair, but I like pop cut look more." Jill answered causally. At the crowed made it to spot where they needed to show their tickets.

"Really, you can do that?" Four eyes answered. At they stood in front of the man and show their white tickets. "I thought those who had a degrees in Cosmetology could do works such as that."

"I'm not saying that I have something like _that_. Just did a lot of hair stuff with my mom back when I was in grade school. Why'd you ask?" Jill asked. The man singled her to keep going. Something changed in Four Eyes' face, she could sower there was a red color in her cheeks.

"It's something new for me to learn. Let's leave it at that." That was the last thing Jill heard from Christine, the rest of the walk was silent, or more like lost in the noise and chatters going around them.

Vector walked side by side with Party girl, "I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling about this." He said in that calm and dangerous tone.

"What do you mean?" She whispered without looking at him.

"Not sure how to explain, it's just a feeling in my gut. I mean why would Spectre need us now?"

Sienna chuckled and shrugged. "Here I thought I was the pessimistic one!" She said happily. "Relax V you have the easiest job, do you wanna switch?"

Vector rolled his eyes as Sienna just giggled at his expense. Vector walked past her to the parking lot. More of the mercs caught up and exited the airport.

Once they walked out of the front door, Jill felt the chill air of the city, even though it was mixed with smoke and gas smells for the multiple cars where around. Though the smile vanished from her face. A pain in her stomach followed, it felt like she was about to vomit.

Jill looked up and saw Vector talk to Christine before she entered the Taxi.

"You can go on a head. We had our gear packed up and we need to pick it up on the other side of the airport. We'll meet you there." Vector pointed out.

"Alright. See you at the hotel." Four Eyes blankly responded.

"Come on smile." Sienna touched her shoulder and pushed her toward a taxi. Jill chose the seat next to the window while four eyes was in the middle and Party Girl in the other side.

Jill was lost in her memories again, as her eyes focused in the views they passed by. Last time she was in a Taxi was over a year ago… A time where she and Chris made each other laugh, "Valentine, I think you had a bit too much." He said as he lifted Jill's arm to be supported by his broad shoulder.

A drunken Jill shook her head. "You _can't_ tell _HICK_ me what _to do_."

Chris gazed up with a grin. "This what I get for telling her about a British themed drink..." He said and pulled her off the chair, forcing her to stand in front of him. He walked her to a nearby Taxi and took the young woman home. He never made a move but she didn't make a move toward him…

Jill felt the tear, threatening to seep down her cheek. "Life is strange isn't?" She said loudly, getting the attention of the girls. "I thought I knew everything and here I am being a Mercenary. Years ago if anyone told me I will be here, I would've laughed it off."

Christine and Sienna exchanged looks. Christine widened her eyes and directed her eyes at Jill, Sienna caught on and spoke up. "Trust me, we know what you are talking about."

Christine gritted her teeth in an obvious anger. "If you don't like the term Mercenary, you could always just label yourself as a 'Contractor.' From the Private Military Corporations, that is what their operatives use to sound less... aggressive."

Christine looked out the window. "If you really think about it, we're using the term Mercenary in the wrong way it's defined. Since Mercenary used to be used to describe someone from another nation being paid to be part of another nations war. Now it's just a way to describe a party to the conflict and is 'motivated to take part in the hostilities by the desire for private gain'."

Sienna had her left elbow bump into Christine. "What?" To see Sienna's pestered glance nodded at Jill. "Oh."

Jill shook her head sadly. "Memories are rather cruel when the pleasant ones don't offer the chance to be relived."

After a time in the ride, they reached the Clock tower palace of Westminster. The car drove through the bridge, the water was so clear in Jill's eyes, it reflected the light beautifully. Another painful memory for her.

"I will jump from the bridge for you if it was called for it, yes this much I'm willing to do." Chris's voice echoed in her mind.

"Then I'll be sure to have a camera with me to record this event." Jill clenched a fist to lightly punch him on his shoulder.

Funny how he gave up on her easily, a shock she'll never forget. The man she thought she loved, the man who promised to jump to help her... he didn't stand by her when she needed him the most. The love she once had for him burned inside her, painfully slow. The more she thought about it, Chris Redfield was vanishing from her heart.

"Liar," she whispered. "I hate you."

...

Their taxi stopped in front of a fancy looking hotel, there was four men waiting for them in the front near the stairs. Jill opened the door and grabbed her bag, cold and bitter air welcomed her now through the night sky. She recognized one of them as Callan.

"Come on in, you're a little late." Two of them spoke as they went to help with their luggage. "Don't worry about them, they will be moved up to your rooms.

"Huh." Callan chuckled. "I like this place already." Vector was next to him going up the stairs and through the glass door. The girls followed.

The hall inside had golden lights, through a chandelier in the middle. Right under it, there was four black leather couches and coffee table organized like a living room. The walls were decorated with swan images colored perfectly. In the corner there was an opened bar. The hall was separated from the reception with another glass double door.

The reception was close to the door, there stood three men wearing green shirts and black pants. Jill stood in awe for the beauty before her, a place she never even dreamed to visit.

"So you're saying Hunk and Lupo already here?" Vector asked one of them men with their bags.

"Yes, he is up with Mister Williamson. You guys go ahead and rest, for now."

Sienna rubbed her forehead and chose to follow them to her room. "I need to get some sleep." Four eyes said causally and went for the next elevator.

Jill saw a familiar face at the bar. "Come on in, sit with me." Lupo called. This time her hair was loss, and she seems to be relaxed and bright. It shined in the light as brushed her left bangs past her ear. From how she appeared to be so relaxed, Jill thought that Lupo could be seen as some sort of business executive or lawyer.

"Okay..." She waved back and walked toward her, with each step she takes the music got louder. Unlike the usual music she used to hear. This one was calm and pretty to the ear.

Lupo took sip from her cup and laughed. "Hey Morrison, give the lady something nice."

The young man winked at her and bowed slightly. "My pleasure."

"A cup of sherry please…" Jill said politely.

Lupo watched Jill from the corner of her eyes. "So, how do you like it so far?"

"What?"

Lupo smiled and took a breath, "I remember the first time I was out for a job. Perfumed in the smell of brass and thinking whether or not if the next rifle aimed at me would have bullet with my name on it. I was worried I'll miss things and get killed or worse left behind for a time as a punishment."

Jill knew the feeling of what she is talking about all too well, she was like this in her first day with S.T.A.R.S. Wesker introduced her to the group and gave her the desk beside Chris. She was silent most of the time, even though Barry, Rebecca had gave her a warm welcome. She felt like an immature little bird among them, still kept her expression firm.

"Strangely enough, I'm fine." Jill uttered as the cup was placed in front of her. "You reminded me of my first day with S.T.A.R.S. it took me a while to get used to the outfit."

Lupo slammed the cup and whispered. "Hit me again." The young man obliged happily and filled her cup. "You know… I think you're happy of how normal we are."

"True, I seriously misjudged you guys. I apologize." Jill shrugged as she sipped her drink. "In the end of the day, we're still… people."

Lupo chuckled and tapped her shoulder. "We've been there. Remember though Valentine, our employer didn't ask you to join the firm because of your social skills. Be there when it counts and you'll fit in. Anything less, then I will take you back where he found you."

Jill frowned as she took her cup and downed in one go. She set the cup down and wiped her lip. "Don't underestimate me."

Lupo stared at Jill… she lowered her head and slowly revealed her teeth. Her teeth were properly aligned but what stood out about her, was that she had four canine teeth that didn't appear to be an issue for her bite. The smile almost unsettled Jill.

"That is what I wanted to hear." Lupo put money on the counter. "Just one more round." The bartender nodded as he walked back to the other side of the bar to prepare their drinks. Jill replied with a light nod and eased some tension from her shoulders. The two sat in relative silence while they waited.

…

Vector rested in his bed, arms stretched in a comfortable way. He stared at the ceiling and back toward the city. The lights and the people on the sidewalks were all too familiar…

"I can't take this anymore father, I wanna chose my own path." A younger Vector screamed at the middle aged man in front of him. He clenched a fist with his left hand as he father opened his mouth to speak up. Behind Vector's father was his mother, she had a cold and calculated stare while the scene unfolded.

"Do you have ANY idea that you're taking what the family stands for and just throwing it all away?!"

"Why bother becoming my own person when you're going to hate me for it!?" Vector shouted back.

Vector shook his head at the immediate response his father gave. The same old rhetoric of how his life is to serve the needs of the status the family has. That his choices will count for nothing on what the family has provided for him. Sure the family will continue with his sister and cousin. However, as the only male child, everything that he is, doesn't matter.

Vector circled around his father and mother to walk on the other side of the kitchen. To his left side, there was a pile of plates that Vector really wanted to take and throw to the floor. He shook his head as he walked out of the kitchen and in the general direction of his room. His father lecturing him every step of the way.

Vector opened a duffle bag and packed several days-worth of clothing. Just the essentials. Every moment of the conversation, Vector sighed and refrained from looking at his parents. After ten minutes, Vector was already at the doorway of the household, his palm on the handle. He look his parents in the eyes.

"If you walk out, you're not a son of this family anymore." The man screamed.

Vector looked over his shoulder to see his sister in the living room staring at him. Her tears at what just occurred did not help at all. Vector could feel that his palm loosen on the handle as the two looked at one another.

Under tear soaked cheeks she mouthed a word at him. "Go."

Vector looked to the door and made his decision. He reaffirmed his grip on the handle and twisted it for him to show the darkened street outside. With just one more glance to his sister, she nodded to him as he closed the door behind him.

Vector walked along the sidewalk as several members of security stared at him. Every one of them with vacant stares as several of the guards made a path for the young man. One of them pressed his index and middle finger against his right ear. The guard looked up and opened the boarder gate.

"Good luck, Satoshi." He sighed and looked toward the door. "Here, this is a place that gives a good rate. Let them know I sent you, you'll pay at a lower rate."

The guard reached inside his suit and took out a business card. He passed it to Satoshi. The kid pocketed the card.

"Let me know if something comes up here… I'll keep in touch." The guard shrugged.

Satoshi looked on the back of card to see the guard's phone number. The two looked at each other and nodded as Satoshi walked passed him. The gate closed behind him.

In the coming weeks, the cold and dark street was as bad as Satoshi thought it would be. The motel he stayed in for the night wasn't the best. In the coming weeks, the teenager moved around to part time job to part time job. He still avoided his family and pushed the thoughts of contacting them.

The food wasn't that bad, since there was a noodle stand that that gave him a decent rate. Satoshi didn't speak much of his woes but still appreciated the vendor for allowing it.

 **Two Months later**

The boy found a spot behind a trash can in an ally, there was a left out piece of cloth he took and made it as a blanket for himself. The public train had a bit was a bit steep to pay to go back to the motel. Also, the rent he owed was about to be called out soon. Just another day on the streets. He laid to the side a bit, his head resting on the cold metal of the trash can and at last he fell asleep.

"Hey?" Satoshi lifted his head up to see some people in rather normal attire. One of them smirked as he rubbed his knuckles together. Satoshi sighed as he ignored the order to pay for an _alley_ _toll_. When it came to spitting blood on the pavement. Satoshi learned the best way to not get blood on his remaining clothes.

For days he took beatings from other street guys, but he never cried. Something that Satoshi always noticed about people, is when they want to feel powerful, never give the satisfaction of a response.

NEVER GIVE A RESPONSE.

As time went by, he learned how to dodge and kick their elbows. Though he never imagined that one he eventually kicked back was a Yakuza member. Once the guy fell to the ground he grinned at him.

"I knew I was right by picking you boy." He said between heavy breaths.

"Excuse me?" The boy said.

The young man dusted himself and stood on his feet. "Come with us boy, don't you want a place to live? Good food to eat?"

Satoshi swallowed a lump on his throat at the mention of good food, a words he didn't hear for almost a month.

"Come with us." The man said again and held his hand waiting for him to answer.

Satoshi looked to the ground. "I'll think about it."

The Yakuza member nodded as he circled around the teen.

Soon enough, the jobs weren't enough. It came to its worse when Satoshi was eventually kicked out of the motel. For several days, he lived in an alley. He knew of the local bar that the Yakuza.

Last thing Satoshi wanted before showing up to the Yakuza was to appear desperate.

Until it happened, he was in the quite half empty ally. Some foreigner that would have money, for sure… from all the fights that Satoshi has endured. He felt competent enough to at least intimidate his target.

A tall young man was wearing a brown, black-ish jacket. He focused on him like a hook, ready to snatch that wallet. One step, he came closer and his hand is almost close to his pocket. Though what happened next took him by surprise. The man held him by the wrist. "Why are you following me?"

Satoshi, clenched his fists as he looked at the foreigner in the eye. The man stared back and the teen charged at him. The man side stepped and made a right uppercut to Satoshi's chest as the man dodged.

Satoshi grumbled in the pain as he quickly turned around. He bared his teeth as he charged again. A left hook came from Satoshi as the man raised his right arm to block the attack and from there pushed the teen back. He stumbled backwards and fell into a pile of garbage bags. The teen looked up with a continued blank expression.

The embarrassment of just getting out of the garbage wasn't enough. The man never gave a sneer nor a smirk to Satoshi. He hated that about this god damn foreigner! He got up and raised his fists into a competent stance. The man stared blankly as Satoshi charged at him again but this time, the man grappled Satoshi. With some movements of the man's legs he positioned one of them behind Satoshi's leg. When one more push, Satoshi was on his back and stared into the sky.

The view was mostly obscure by the alley, but that was it.

Satoshi was spent.

He felt like he couldn't get back up, and did not feel like as if he wanted to. He just stared… into the sky.

"Stealing isn't the way to live." The man said. "Nice outlook kid, giving your all. Shame really, you could put that spirit to better use."

"What would you know?" Satoshi retorted.

"I can tell that you're starving. However, you seem not someone who is angry. Just making do with what you have to deal with." The man walked above Satoshi, and kneeled down. "Determination, is the key."

"Like that has got me anywhere." Satoshi replied.

"Just a matter of perspective… so, I have a little proposition for you…" The man offered his hand to Satoshi.

Who would have thought, that man will be responsible with saving his life and give him the chance join military training, a reason to continue living. But once again Umbrella wants to take everything from him.

It will always be weird of him. Vector member of Wolfpack can actually be a bad judge of character, it's weird that he feels like this.

They will laugh at this, some might even say. "You didn't learn anything from your training huh?"

 **Present time**

Vector shifted in the bed to the left, he checked the clock on the night stand. "Well, time for me to get to work..." Even though he wished to stay there for a little while longer.

Someone knocked on his door, as he expected. "Vector come on…" He heard Callan. He left the bed and opened the door. Night Hawk singled him to the left in the hallway. He followed and knew it was the time to meet Ken, their latest contracted assignment. At the end of the hall there was a double door crested with number 214.

'It must be a fancy room.' Vector pondered. In the left side of the door, Party girl and Four Eyes came in, not far behind them the elevator opened to reveal Lupo with Jill.

Jill kept a serious expression in her face, the fun time was over. This is work, and she vowed to give it all her might, prove herself worthy to be part of them. Vector lightly nodded to the newfound determination. From there, the group made their way to hotel room to meet Ken.

Hunk opened the door and entered first. Inside there was a man with his back facing them, he was looking at the window with the nice view of the hall down. His hands were behind his back.

"Mister Williamson, we're ready." Hunk broke the silence.

The man sighed titling his head to the side a bit. "Very well, you guys are the best for answering my call this quickly." His voice is a bit high pitched and thick at the same time.

Four Eyes came in the front and did the military greeting. "My name is Four Eyes, I'll be with you all the time sir."

Jill felt her face boil, mentally kicking herself of how she forgotten to pick a codename. It was her turn to introduce herself to him. All eyes of the group were on her.

She took a breath and walked forward. "My name is..." she paused for a moment, earning a confused look from the man toward her. She raised her hand over her forehead. "Call me Moth."

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this. Happy new year everyone.**

 **Special thanks to my Betareader The95will**

 **Thank you reaperfan. Yes I agree with you, I like to think these mercenaries do more in their job. I mean before the outbreak in Raccoon city I'm sure they do casual missions where they interact with normal people.**

 **lol party girl is such a tease in the situation.**


	6. Chapter 6 London part 2

Ken Williamson, stood out of his suit wearing a plum colored suit vests. Jill and Four Eyes were with him stood on both sides. They wore charcoal grey suits with dress pants helped conceal their equipment. There was some spare open space in under their coats so they can hide their holstered weapons. Four Eyes had a M92F Beretta handgun and Jill got one of her new VZ61 submachine guns.

"Are you ready ladies?" Ken asked.

"Yes sir."

Ken did a little tug over his collar and he walked toward the elevator. Jill walked casually while her eyes and ears were toned for any movement. Thankfully her time in Raccoon city made her learn a lot about anything trying to sneak in above or behind her.

The elevator door opened, their cue to enter first. Four Eyes scanned the place for anything harmful, the corners, the ceiling. Four Eyes and Jill walked out on both sides of the elevator, and Four Eyes signaled Ken to exit.

There was a few guests walking about, a woman with her children in the left returning to their room. Perhaps after a good dinner they had, not far behind them stood a young man and a girl. They looked like boyfriend and girlfriend cuddling, the type who fluent their passion in front of people. It felt a bit festive in its own way.

'Teenagers, are they really allowed to be here? Or maybe they're sneaking behind their backs.' Jill thought... She looked over her shoulder to see Four Eyes tell her that they would be on the move.

As ordered by Four Eyes, Jill would behind the group on the right side to watch Ken's flanks. Four Eyes will be on the front left to guide the trio. Is something goes down, both women would sprawl into action.

Ken cleared his throat. "You know it's been awhile, that a woman was by my side." He spoke in a sincere tone. While the elevator took them down, for the party.

"Sure." Four Eyes replied casually.

.

Night Hawk and Vector stood in front of the glass door as guests came in, every minute. Among the crowd for this event, there was men in suits and nicely dressed women.

"Show me the invitation please." Vector said to a woman in front of him.

She searched through her purse and took out a rectangle, grey card. "There you go mister." Vector checked the card carefully to make sure it is true, before he singled her to enter. Night Hawk looked through the crowd for anyone suspicious.

The golden hall was crowded with chatter, and the sound of music.

The door of the elevator opened revealing Ken and the ladies were with him. "Welcome everyone…" He said happily. One of the hotel workers came to him with a trey full of drink glasses.

"Care for a drink sir?" She asked.

"Thank you." Ken took one glass, he lead the bodyguards to the biggest couch. He sat in the middle and they covered the sides again. There was several guests in the couches next to him, where he immediately engaged into a conversation with. Over ladies and some lame, boring subjects.

At the moment Jill realized how hard it is, to keep an eye over any possible threat. It was always zombies and lickers. All the guests looked normal people, nothing suspicious about them. During her time from STARS, even the most unassuming people can be the most dangerous.

Still she tried, she looked behind them over a group of people having a conversation. Three women and two men, still nothing abnormal about them on the other side of the room.

'Oh boy.' She thought. 'I can do it...' In the midst of worry, her eyes caught something strange. In the corner there was another woman watching them, and two men were with her.

Their image just seems a bit out of place. Not sure if they noticed her or not. They gathered around and started talking, a worker came in and gave them drinks to enjoy…

Jill moved her arm behind Ken, she reached over and tapped Four Eyes' shoulder. The young woman didn't move much, but did a motion for Jill to realize that she can see her.

From what Jill could tell, is that that Four Eyes appeared, bored. Very, very bored. Not that Jill could blame her. After several seconds of staring, Four Eyes caught on and looked toward Jill. Jill tilted her head to the side and nodded at their direction. Four Eyes nodded and directed their attention to the front.

Vector stared at the entryway while Night Hawk scoped the crowd. On the lighter side of the contract, is that Night Hawk can see all the lovely dressed women among the crowd. One time, he told Hunk that something like this is more of a 'visual reminder' of how importantly to take his role amongst Hunk's mercs.

This of course kept Hunk from responding with a clever remark back telling him that's a reason to pay him less. Night Hawk has known Hunk long enough, that he can say some crap and get away with it. With Vector there is still some… growing pains.

"Well, everything is fine. I hope this dumb party won't last long." Vector prevented himself from shaking his head.

"Try to enjoy yourself V." Night Hawk said, "Think of it this way, once we're done you can go and take a ride soak in beautiful London."

Vector crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "Keep that up and you'll go back to your hotel room with a black eye."

A large grin appeared in Night Hawk's face, the two of them always like that. Vector seem to be always annoyed by his own upbeat attitude. "Anyway, did you noticed a strange guests walking by?"

"Not really." Vector sighed. "This what was bothering me all along? Something is not right."

"I gotta say, I agree with you there Vector." Night Hawk replied with a deadpan tone. He watched the guests with suspicious eyes, trying to catch a clue somewhere. There was a woman in a red velvet dress that he definitely had to try his chances with later.

By the time Ken chose to stand up and walk around for the guests. Four Eyes stayed while Jill stood on the opposite side and used her peripheral vision. Her left hand had her index and middle finger twitch. She needed to feel ready.

The woman walked slowly, with a big smile in her face. Nothing unusual, though something clicked in Jill's mind. The woman did a motion to her purse, closer and closer to Ken.

Jill gasped and ran in front of the man, forcefully she shoved him to the side as smoke filled her vision.

She was blinded wondering what the hell happened, what did she do in the place? The smoke was suffocating. Jill coughed painfully and turned her head away, wrenching wildly at Ken's arm. Now he was swinging free; Jill thought he had slipped and she called frantically, "Sir, please stay with me. Keep your head down." Still drawing him upwards and push him behind her, trying to place him near a wall to be safer.

Jill could see nothing - only a mad confusion of color dancing in her eyes. Then came the hysterical sounds of screams from the guests and gun shots, orders frantically shouted from a familiar voice of Night Hawk. Half kneeling on a nearby table Ken grasped her arm tightly, and began dragging her to him inch by inch, carefully to stay safe from what was going on. "I got this sir." Four Eyes spoke and Jill heard the _click_ of her weapon.

Finally Jill's vision started to clear, an ugly sight was in front of her.

"Behind you! Sebastian!" A woman shouted fearfully.

Men and women in gas masks, were everywhere terrorizing the guests. More followed, slipping around. Jill saw Vector was down injured with his back to a wall to keep himself standing. However, he slid down ever more slightly so can continue to fight back. Night Hawk flipped out his FMG-9 sub machine gun and returned fire at their attackers. Jill reached inside her jacket and kept an eye on her surroundings as she noticed Night Hawk going for shoulder, leg and hip regions.

The rules for counter engagement is non-lethal. Time to make an impression.

Jill pulled out her VZ61 and ticked the safety off. The sight aligned itself to a doorway ass she was a bit obscured by a table. She noticed two enemy enforcers approach her before she could retaliate. When she felt a kick to her arm and her gun slipped from her hand. Jill met the eyes of the woman she was watching before.

The woman smiled at her for indeed she was planning to watch them both die.

"Run from me." She said cheerfully. "Run fast."

Jill reversed her right light and kicked the woman directly in the stomach. Jill lifted her legs and propelled herself to her feet. From there, Jill took her an aggressive stance.

But she backed away, wide eyed, breathing hard.

"Keep dreaming bitch." Jill retorted.

That was shock in her voice mixed a bit with confusion. Ken behind her tensed, she felt his breath hitch in his throat. "Marina, is that really you?"

"You know her?" Jill whispered.

"More of them down, coming to us." Night Hawk shouted walked out of his spot and screamed at people to get out of there. Vector had a brief limp but was still overall fine, taking the left and fighting the enforcers there.

Long odds.

…Hopefully Hunk has a backup plan for moments like this…

"Hey Party Girl, we got a serious problem. Clear a route for us!" Night Hawk ordered as he reloaded his weapon.

" _Roger_ that."

Sienna turned her back on them and left the suite, it was her time to go down to the underground. She turned left and sprinted toward the elevator, but stopped midway. Sensing an ugly feeling in her, as if someone was observing her… Sienna chuckled and got inside, her finger found the last button.

The metal doors came to the center and with a slight jolt, she enjoyed the feeling and gentle shaking of the elevator. Not that like she enjoyed naturally, she had a system for herself. Whatever she would interact with, it won't psyche herself out much. The red numbers flickered and dinged on every floor passed

'Why is it always red? It just makes reading the floor harder.' Sienna thought to herself.

Once the door opened she found herself in grey underground, silent and warm. To the left there was the path to the parking lot. "Here we go." She took a deep breath and started walking lightly, footsteps barely audible to the ears. She used the wall to lay low and watch carefully for any movement before her.

All that she could hear in the moment, was the blood thumping in her ears as she went deeper, loud bangs disturbed the deathly quiet place. Sienna fell down on one knee near a metal crate prepared as the enemy arrived, drawing her favorite pistol. The knurled grip felt at home in her palm, the trigger biting into the calloused pad of her first finger. It felt all too comfortable in her palm, but nevertheless she couldn't wait to feel the cracking sound of the .45 ACP bullet snickered through the air and into the flesh of a masked enemy. She rolled aside as his leg swept out in an effort to catch her. It's been a several minutes since a dozen or so enemy targets revealed themselves to the group while they were under contract.

Sienna was covering one of the team's flank.

She fired one shot upwards into the spot between his leg and knee, his Protecta (Auto shotgun.) clattering the down as her third shot took him in the shoulder. The man moaned in pain. Sienna kept her head down as she circled around her cover.

She knelt down checking the man. "Who the hell are you? Don't try anything funny."

The man bit his lips, his hand held one of his bleeding wounds. "I...I'm..." he mumbled, not sure if he can't talk, or the pain is stopping him. Sienna shrugged with a smile in her face.

"Wesker... some man named Wesker." He rolled to his side to ease the pain.

"Wesker? What is he doing here" Sienna asked, even though she doesn't know much about Albert Wesker. She knew that he is an important member of Umbrella. Some of the board of directors were interested in giving Wesker more clearance on their projects. Or that what in her and Spectre's intelligence suggested.

She brought her left hand to her ear. "This is Party Girl, over."

"-I hear you party girl, report." Hunk answered after a second of silence…

Sienna watched the crumbled man, for a moment. Thinking what is this all about. "I found a man down here, claiming he works for Wesker."

"-I see, good job. Find out more." She held the man again with the hot barrel just inches from his cheek.

"Answer me."

"I I ...Ken Williamson is wanted." The man cried one last time and his rolled, he lost consciousness.

Party Girl shook her head, annoyed. 'Not good.' She thought to herself. She sighed and as she aimed her weapon and carefully moved around. She reflected on the matter at hand. Sure, being part of Hunk's unit has its benefits. Just what could this mean though it's clear now that Hunk is hiding something?

She peaked her head out from cover and walked onward.

She continued to ponder the thought… For some reason Hunk refused to talk about Wesker much, every time one of the group asked Hunk about him. It did made her think, perhaps the two knew each other a time before any of this happen.

Sienna kept her head down and continued with caution.

...

Hunk made his way through the fire escape stairs, up toward the roof. On every step, his boots scuffed on the metal and he kept his eyes upward. When going up two rows, there would be a steel door. He needed to keep an eye to the most unlikely places, he doesn't want his blood to have a meet and greet with a bullet.

He tugged out his pistol and his other hand found the knife.

Once he reached the last step, his red lenses observed the area. He was somewhat glad that nothing got in his way. The place looked typical and normal, like any rooftop. The moonlight gave it a sense of emptiness, a very familiar feeling.

His boots went over the ground lightly and he crouched down. His gun ready at hand, he came closer to the wall and the door way down. He breathed and stood up, though there was no one in the other side.

"What the hell?" He whispered and walked to the other side to look at the view. The city looked so innocent, the lights silly enough created a small shapes. The blue lights that glistened all around. On his right side, there was red-yellow and blue colors. The corners and in the middle, they looked like a small fish.

…

Jill took the chance and kicked the woman in front of her, but it was not hard enough to stun her in the spot.

Just on the counter attack, this woman was nimble. She sidestepped the kick and was just centimeters from grappling Jill's leg. Cat-like quick, writhing. She skipped back. The woman was able to hold her in a fast motion, the two locked arms and the woman harshly reversed her arm then punched Jill in the chest. The pain was agonizing, but Jill refused to back down.

The bitch had bite, Jill would only give her that much.

No tears, no screams. She had a backbone, she was no coward. Jill lifted her leg up and swiped down, the woman was able to dodge and pull herself back. The woman dropped her feet that nearly caught Jill's feet and throw her down. They locked arms at their shoulders and Jill kept kicking her in the shin to hopefully get the upper hand and stun her.

Right at the moment she noticed, Ken was desperate fighting back two men who were trying to drag him away at gun point.

"No." Jill screamed. With so much rage she pushed the woman off of her and gave her a punch to the face for the woman to release Jill. From there, Jill elbowed the woman again in the forehead and close-lined the woman hard enough that she fell flat on her back, out cold.

Jill has only one thing in her mind, finish the job. She pulled her knife and thrust through the man above Ken, her knife scarred him enough that he was not able to scream from shock. Just through the radius and ulna of the forearm to pull the enforcer away. Jill punched his right temple to put him down. She positioned one of her legs to send that same enforcer to floor.

"What the hell?" The other enforcer shouted and raised his weapon to counterattack. Jill though was faster than him, her knife swiped across his face which pierced his cheeks and barely above his tongue. In that moment of shock, Jill pulled the knife out and decked him.

The enforcer cupped his mouth to somehow sate the pain and bleeding. Gurgling on the blood.

Jill stood there wide eyed, the bloody knife fell from her hand. It was like she just wake up from a bad dream.

"This is Party Girl. I just wanted to say that there was extraction vans in the garage." She said as her gun emanated several strings of gun smoke. As she looked over her shoulder to see a teammate keep an enforcer pinned to the ground.

"Are there more!?" Spectre frowned with a blade to the enforcer's throat.

"Ugh, no. It was just a flash op…" The enforcer rested her head on the concrete.

"How are things on your end?" Party Girl turned away.

"This is Night Hawk, security has shown up and collected the civilians. I'm taking Vector upstairs, his right leg had a bullet enter him. Hehe." Night Hawk looked at Vector at the wall. "He wasn't as invincible as he thought."

Vector returned the favor with a middle finger.

"How about you boss man?"

"Nothing on my end. No helicopter was coming and I am sure that security would be able to fend off a counter attack." Hunk stated as he walked down the staircase he climbed moments ago.

"Gather up the enemy so security can collect them."

"You heard him Four Eyes…" Night Hawk looked across the room to see Jill do a thousand yard stare.

"Hey Moth!" Night Hawk called.

Jill shook her head. "Yeah?"

"Four Eyes and you are on collection. When I'm done with Vector, I'll come down to help you finish up."

"Right." Jill replied as she walked across the room as Hotel Security started to zip tie the attackers. Most of them moaned and grumbled in pain. Even with the element of surprise, the guests had only minor harm and the worst of it were just the occasional shattered bone.

As Jill and Four Eyes worked, Night Hawk called on the radio about ten minutes later. The bullet that got Vector only went through his muscle tissue and no major arteries were damaged. One crack joke later, the Mercs all helped with the aftermath.

When the police arrived, the head manager didn't say that there was any private contractors involved. As in lying on the behalf of Hunk's group by saying that they were part of Security as well. It's not like a prosperous hotel would risk admitting that their Security could react slowly in times of danger either.

From there, the Mercs were all rewarded with free high priced meals from the kitchen an hour after the police dispersed.

The Hotel does hold some control over what happens inside. The residents were still thankful for the Security forces. The Hotel altered the police after the threat was dealt with, so no media outlets could thrive off the incident.

Damn parasites…

None of them could get any sleep as they were on high alert since they're still under contract. Ken was in Hunk's room as the other Mercs prepared themselves for anything else. Lupo and Beltway stood in the hallway armed as everyone else was stationed in defensive locations.

Jill was in the same room as Hunk while Ken slept on a bed outside of direct sight lines in case of gun fire. On the other side of the room, Hunk stared at the doorway. He never spoke up, blinked until her absolutely had to and did not turn to Jill. She on the other hand kept looking out the window with her left hand hold her VZ61. The thin stock was set down so Jill would sooner be ready to return fire if someone stupid enough made another attempt on their contract.

All of the Mercs, beside Hunk rotated around different posts for hours.

Eventually, it was 1:15 in the morning, 7 members of the hotel were in the hall doing some serious cleaning with mops sponges and lots of water.

The group gathered in the suite 214. Party Girl grew too tired to move from her spot. Night Hawk's cloths were tattered and covered several blood stains. Vector was in the corner of the room to disinfect his wound and swap the bandages to his thigh.

Jill was in the corner, horrifying expression in her face. She was staring none stop at her hand, breathing in and out. Like she was alone in the room.

Ken looked left and right to see how on edge his security was.

"You wanna explain to me why someone will plan this kind of attack against you, one man?" Hunk asked in a clear and decisive tone.

Ken was on the bed, his eyes covered with his arm. "You really wanna know?" He said in a strange tone as he pulled himself to a setting position. "It's because I have information about asshole named Oswell E. Spencer." Such words earned him multiple gasps in the room.

Night Hawk immediately responded. "That was easy, we didn't have to force him."

"Well you all saved my life, so I say it's part of fair trade." Ken shrugged.

"Because I have other valuable things."

"What kind of information?" Hunk asked.

A large smile broke across his face, a smile full of sinister vibes. "I know all about your group Hunk, how you all were betrayed and left for dead in Raccoon city."

Hunk swiftly held his collar and brought him closer to his face. "Start talking."

"They are planning to kill you all, once they get the chance." Ken uttered. "Those men are the new group of Human Unit Never Killed division. I would guess they're just the recon force. You know the rules, send the weaker ones to filter the group."

Ken put his hands in his pockets as Hunk coldly stared at him.

"This time a lot larger then you remember. Perhaps your team got like 5 or 6 wounded, but I heard the group is 20 heartless people under harsh training."

"You gotta be kidding me." Night Hawk commented.

Vector included himself into the conversation. "So they just want to replace them after like...what? 1 year when they lost those men, what's next? A new Wolfpack Delta team?"

"You better believe it," Ken chuckled.

"Everybody." Hunk spoke loudly. "Get out now, to your rooms. Wait for further orders."

The group exchanged looks before they turned back and walked out through the double door. Jill was last to walk out of there, she stood in the middle of the hall in silence.

"Are you okay?" Party Girl held her arm.

"Y…es" she answered. She walked half realizing what was spoken around her, their room was a bit far in the front. Room 204, it had three clean beds and a bathroom. Jill fell face down in the bed, sensing the nice feeling of soft sheets. Deep down she was thinking perhaps she'll be able to have a good night sleep and recover. "And so now ends my first mission ever." She uttered to her pillow.

"Yes, bravo. You were _really_ tough back there." Four Eyes said as she was working to take off her belt. "How do you feel?"

Jill rolled over her back and brought herself closer to the pillow. "Like I could sleep for a whole week."

"You better get used to it." Four Eyes chuckled. "When the boss gets stern, something big will go down."

"Yeah... still I can relax now after this job is over with success."

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you liked this chapter.**

 **Special thanks to my beta reader The95will.**


	7. Back

I will be back and update this story soon.. :) I might do a bit of re-write for the earlier chapters.


End file.
